Ciptun Felkom
"SHAW ME YUR MOOVZ!" Ciptun Felkom (Real name unknown) is an eccentric and energetic JJBA fan who once rekt Wario on For Glory, was impaled by Shilq's Manedo and then blown up by a bob-omb thrown by Waluigi, and then revived by Sakurai-san, who also revived Granimdrod and Shilq, who died shortly after Ciptun Felkom died. Ciptun Felkom serves the Dark Monkey Lord, Lanky Kong, and has done so for many years. His reasons for doing so are unknown. He owns a vehicle called the Bloo Felkom, which is almost identical to the Blue Falcon, but with minor differences. Appearance Ciptun Felkom wears golden clothes identical to those of one of Captain Falcon's alternate costumes. However, the symbol on his back is replaced by his signature quote: "SHAW ME YUR MOOVZ!" The Bloo Felkom looks almost exactly like the Blue Falcon, except the 07's and "Blue Falcon"'s on the vehicle are replaced by a -07 and "Bloo Felkom" respectively. His Dark form and Shin form both change the colours of his outfit, as seen below. Personality Ciptun Felkom, as stated previously, is eccentric and energetic, and also a showoff. He constantly asks people to "shaw him their moovz". He enjoys trolling people, defeating enemies in battle, and shawing off his own moovz. He hates Shilq and his friends (Which includes the Drogmiyer family and the Wario Bros) for killing him, as well as people who have bad moovz, people who hate Dio Brando and people who threaten the safety of Lanky Kong and Sold Snacks (His friend), as well as his fellow servants of Lanky Kong. These traits of him show that even though he's a dick, he still cares for people. Abilities Ciptun Felkom knows over 1000 moovz, which include the powerful Felkom Pawanch, which can send people flying to other countries, the Felkom Keek, the Nee uv Joostaz, the Koopa Shell Toss, the ability to slow down time for 10 seconds, and more. He can even use his Bloo Felkom as a weapon, as well as the gun that he has on his hip that he rarely uses. The gun functions similarly to Wolf's Blaster, but has more knockback. When Ciptun Felkom is in a bad situation and given a power boost by Lanky Kong, he becomes Dark Felkom, who is much stronger, faster and violent than his previous form, at the cost of no defensive bonuses. Whilst powerful, this transformation only lasts a few minutes until it wears off. His even more powerful form is Shin Felkom. In this form, all his abilities are given a boost. However, this form takes up a lot of energy, and Ciptun Felkom is usually left tired and unable to continue fighting after reverting to his standard form. Unfortunately, he does not show all of his abilities in the brief moments he appears in. Involvement in plot Ciptun Felkom's first appearance is in the pending arc when he surprise attacks Wario and Waluigi at a bar, in the brief fight that ensues, he ends up dislocating Wario's jaw and Waluigi's right leg, whilst harming several bystanders, too. His fight with them is interrupted when he finds out that JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is about to start on the bar's TV, so he rushes over to watch it. The Wario Bros choose to leave him be for their own safety. He only makes brief cameos in random locations before and after that. He later reappears during the Soul Edge and Inferno arc in a barber shop, Felkom Pawanching the barber and becoming possessed by Soul Edge, attacking the Wario Bros during their shave. Because Soul Edge already had experience fighting Wario and Waluigi (in the earlier battle with pending), he was able to counter almost all of his attacks. Wario and Waluigi were saved by Jorvin Kevjor, who easily overcame the possessed Ciptun Felkom and broke Soul Edge in half. Ciptun Felkom himself was rendered unconscious. Later, after coming to his senses and while attempting to ambush the Wario Bros again, Ciptun Felkom comes across the now broken Soul Edge and is easily possessed again upon grabbing it. However, whilst trying to ambush the Wario Bros and Jorvin, Perry the Platypus trips him over and makes him throw the sword away from its targets. Ciptun Felkom is shortly chased off by Shilq, Granimdrod and Gammonpork after waking up again. Wario later states that he got his revenge on Felkom and sent him and his friends to Mario's Death Island. Ciptun Felkom and his friends, as well as Shilq, Granimdrod and Gammonpork, make several cameos throughout the series after this point, even appearing in Part 7 and onwards. Trivia * Ciptun Felkom, Shilq and Granimdrod, in real life, were revived by their creator after seeing Miiverse Cringe 5 by SomeOrdinaryGamers. * He is aware of DAVIS and disagrees with his actions, but does not help in the fight against him. Despite this, he shows a slight interest in joining him, but instantly decides not to when he learns that Bulk Bogan is a minion of DAVIS. He fears Bulk Bogan due to his immense strength and his psychotic personality. He can be seen helping DEU in the non-canon DEU's Durr Planet arc, though he eventually leaves the battle on Lanky Kong's orders. * His role in the story is like that of Khan and the kid possessed by Anubis in Stardust Crusaders. Category:Anti-heroes Category:Side characters Category:Minor antagonists Category:Part 3: Miidust Odyssey Category:Status unknown Category:Cameo characters